


Line of Durin Timeline

by Judayre



Series: Line of Durin [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Timeline!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronology of when all that stuff happened in the fic and sides, as well as background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Durin Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone wanted to see the timeline! I am so excited! This includes significant backstory events, the sides, and even a few things that haven't made it into the sides yet. Running tally of character ages, and sometimes events are listed down to the month (for the year of the quest, they are sometimes down to the day).
> 
> Feel free to use this as another resource to give prompts!

2821

  * Dragonfall 
  * Ages: Thorin-40, Glóin-35, Dori-20, Dwalin-43, Balin-70s, Óin-70s, Dís-15 
  * Nori is born to Iari (102) and her dead husband



2826

  * Nori's first theft - a jam tart for Dori



2846

  * Dori, Nori, and their mother reach Ered Luin 
  * Onur born to Bifur (80) and Ríl



2851

  * Azanulbizar - Thrór, Frerin, and Fundin die, Thráin disappears 
  * Ages: Thorin-70, Glóin-65, Dori-50, Nori-30, Dwalin-73, Balin-100s, Óin-100s, Dís-45 
  * June - Ori is born to Iari (132) and an unknown man 
  * Thráin is captured by the Necromancer in Dol Guldur



2852

  * Gandalf gets the map and key from Thráin and then mercy kills him



2855

  * Bofur (66) and Bombur's (54) parents die of lung rot 
  * Orc raid kills Ríl and Onur and leaves Bifur (89) with an axe embedded in his skull



2856

  * Dís is married to Lofar son of Ginnar son of Yngvi, prince of the White Mountains 
  * Erebor Dwarves move into the White Mountains



2858

  * Dís' pregnancy is announced 
  * Lofar is killed 
  * Erebor Dwarves flee the White Mountains - Thorin and Dís join a caravan of traveling tinkers 
  * Dís and Dwalin stay in Ered Luin because her pregnancy is far along



2859

  * February - Fíli is born to Dís (53) and Lofar (deceased)



2862

  * Dís and Dwalin become a couple



2864

  * Dís becomes pregnant 
  * Thorin finds out about the relationship 
  * Thorin arranges with Bofur that he, Bifur, and Bombur will take the baby 
  * Late October - Kíli is born to Dís (58) and Dwalin (86)



2867

  * Late Summer - Kíli is missing - when found, he makes Bifur laugh for the first time in years



2870

  * Glóin meets Hida, a young woman from the Iron Hills while she is part of a diplomatic mission - they fall in love, marry, and move to Ered Luin



2874

  * Late October - The first time Bifur hurts Kíli during one of his fits



2878

  * Gimli born to Glóin (92) and Hida (84)



2879

  * Winter - Kíli nearly dies of pneumonia



2890

  * Thorin buys leather working tools for Kíli



2930

  * Leda is born to Glóin (144) and Hida (136)



2940

  * Assassination attempt on Fíli



2941

  * The Quest (inc. sides 9, 28, 11, 13, 26, 12, 3, 30, 18, 1, 16, 14) 
  * April 28 - Bilbo's joins up 
  * May 
    * Thorin watches Kíli 
    * The company learns that Kíli's Khuzdul is very good 
    * Fíli realizes Kíli is his brother 
    * Thorin and Bilbo become friends
  * June 
    * June 21 
      * Almost lose one of the ponies 
      * Trolls
    * June 22 
      * Run from Orcs 
      * Arrive at Rivendell 
      * Elrond reads moon runes 
      * The reveal
    * June 24 
      * Kíli contemplates life and family
    * June 25 
      * The company leaves Rivendell (after dark)
  * July 
    * Misty Mountains 
    * Goblins 
    * Gollum 
    * Azog 
    * Carrock 
    * Beorn
  * August 
    * Leave Beorn's 
    * Mirkwood 
    * August 14 - spiders 
    * August 15 
      * Capture by Elves 
      * Nori starts sneaking around 
      * Bofur and Dwalin start to make peace
  * Later in August, September, and early October 
    * Legolas is given a braid of trust 
    * Thorin helps Bilbo work out plans 
    * Legolas gets a message to give Kíli
  * October 
    * October 15 
      * They let Legolas help them plan 
      * Escape in barrels
    * October 16 
      * Get out of barrels on the riverbank 
      * Get supplies in Lake Town 
      * Ori writes a lot
    * October 21 
      * Arrive at the Lonely Mountain
    * October 22 
      * Durin's Day
    * October 23 
      * Dawn - Kíli kills Smaug 
      * Thorin, Bombur, and Balin give Kíli braids
    * October 24 
      * Elves and Men arrive 
      * Battle! 
      * Necromancer is killed, making Thranduil collapse 
      * Orcs and Goblins arrive
  * October 25 - November 14 
    * Erebor is cleaned up 
    * Balin starts the census 
    * Kíli and Thorin are in a healing tent
  * November 15 
    * Into Erebor!
  * December 
    * Nori recruits the dragon generation as spies - they bring their children to Dori 
    * December 21 
      * Kíli and Dwalin have casts removed



2942

  * Late January - Kíli is allowed to use his bow again 
  * Mid Spring - Erebor Dwarves living in Ered Luin arrive, bringing Erebor's population up to 2200 
  * Thorin contemplates his braids 
  * Late October - The mines are able to be opened 
  * October 23 - First Anniversary of the retaking - major audience with other nations 
  * Kíli explains his family to Legolas 
  * Kíli's first birthday in Erebor 
  * Kíli meets Vedyn daughter of Samos and Reban



2943

  * Kíli and Dwalin go to the White Mountains to escort Kirta daughter of Vosul and Lalt 
  * Bilbo bring Tooks and Brandybucks to work on the West slope planting 
  * Iari shows up to try and get money from Dori 
  * Fíli and Kirta are married



2944

  * A dozen families of Hobbits come to Erebor 
  * Legolas gets close to finishing the job of cleaning the Greenwood



2946

  * Kíli and Vedyn are married



2948

  * March - Onur born to Kíli (83) and Vedyn (87) 
  * August - Vorin born to Fíli (89) and Kirta (68)



2956

  * January - Thael is born to Fíli (97) and Kirta (78)



2958

  * Ori tells Onur and Vorin the story of the Trolls. Among others



2959

  * November - Iren born to Kíli (95) and Vedyn (98) 
  * Vedyn decides she is done bearing children



2969

  * September - Anin and Perin are born to Fíli (110) and Kirta (91) 
  * Kirta has a very difficult labor and nearly dies 
  * Fíli decides 4 is more than enough, despite Kirta worrying that it's her job as princess to provide heirs




End file.
